


Trust

by bluewhitewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhitewings/pseuds/bluewhitewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote on a prompt - "The Conversation between Cas and Zacharia when he tells Cas that he's too close to Dean and Uriel is going to step in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Conversations on the Heavenly plane were certainly easier for Castiel, there were no miscommunications, no obscure human references, no uppity humans to sass him back when he gave an order. He didn’t have to be the one in charge, HE didn’t have to make the hard decisions. So when he was summoned to Zachariah’s presence, he went with a sense of duty and what he supposed could be classed as relief.

 

Zachariah chose to speak to Castiel in the spectral manifestation of his vessel and Cas (since when had he started thinking of himself with the shortened version of his name) obliged with the unspoken request. It would be strange to try to fit into Zachariah’s office as his true form, despite the fact that as soon as he appeared it would hold him as though he was the same size as his bureaucratic companion, and he found that somehow belittling.

So clad in his rumpled vessel, Castiel manifested in the office. “Ah, Castiel. So good to see you.” Castiel didn’t find the human pleasantries interesting or necessary but he consented. He couldn’t begrudge his superiors their proclivities.

“Zachariah.” He chose to speak in his true voice rather than the reedy chirp of his vessel, he got enough of that on Earth.

Zachariah ignored his choice, continuing in his human speaking voice, standing and moving around the desk while buttoning his suit. “It has come to our attention that you have been following the Michael’s Sword too closely. You have come to care for that little ape.” Castiel let his disapproval beam out of him.

“I have not. I have answered prayers to build Dean Winchester’s trust in me. He will be more cooperative with us if he trusts me.” It made perfect sense. Castiel was a tactician and he understood that Dean’s trust was hard won, and he knew that when the betrayal came, he would lose that trust. He felt sadness and the soft ultramarine light that represented that shimmered through the air where his wings would have been.

Zachariah observed this and Castiel took a firmer grip on his reactions and the shimmer disappeared. Of course the bureaucrat could see more in the subtle shift of his wings than Castiel cared to let him see for the moment. “You will be working with Uriel. He will be taking point in the Winchester case, and you will advise him in preparation for moving on to another.”

Castiel was too good a soldier to protest the way he wanted to, but intangible feathers puffed out in protest. “Uriel will not be able to gain their trust. I pulled Dean out of Hell, he knows that and he trusts me. Somewhat.” He considered. “Dean Winchester is damaged, fundamentally. His soul is scarred from the tortures of Hell-” Zachariah lifted a hand and Cas suppressed the glint of hatred he felt, hiding it from his superior.

“But you’re too close to him. He feels for you, and you are becoming compromised by it. Free will is not for you, Castiel. Give your trust to God, all will be well.” And with a blink, Uriel was there. Uriel lingered at his side even in the days that followed while Castiel stewed, pulses of infrared and ultraviolet shimmering through his true form as he all but sulked until the prayer came. To him, not to Uriel, and he took great vindictive pleasure in answering it, his wings propelling him well ahead of Uriel.


End file.
